The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particulary, to a charge transfer plasma display device.
A gaseous discharge device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,600 by William E. Coleman et al. This display device generally comprises a plurality of channels for a single line of character display, each channel containing an ionizable medium, particularly an ionizable gas such as neon and nitrogen, and a plurality of pairs of transfer electrodes, the electrodes in each pair being provided on the upper and lower sides of each channel in parallel with each other in a direction perpendicular to the channel. The transfer electrodes are coated with a dielectric film. A write electrode is additionally provided at one end of each channel. By applying potential differences between the oppositely positioned electrodes, the gas is ionized, and light emission occurs. The dielectric film on the electrodes is thus charged and by applying the potential differences in proper sequence, the charges are transferred. The arrangement permits shifting of the displays along the length of the devices and holding of the displays in position when so desired. For displaying a plurality of character lines, the write electrodes are commonly connected. In such arrangement, however, it is inevitable that lead wires run between adjacent character lines and enlarge the area of the display device.